Haunting Words
by HowlAtTheMoon123
Summary: Just a quick scene that came to mind, & I just HAD to jot it down. : Jacob/OC. Might make this into a full story? R&R please!


**Author's Note: Hey :) This scene was on my mind for days until I finally jotted it down. Not sure if I will make a complete story out of this, just wanted to show you guys! I might get a bit of inspiration to continue with some reviews w/ ideas or just some supporting words. Anything is welcome. :p Add this to your alerts, I'll decide sooner or later if I decided to make this into something bigger and will add a 'chapter' telling you guys when it'll be posted. :^_^: Read, review. xD**

I was relaxing on a rock waiting for the big dinner at Emily's when I felt a presence sit next to me. I turned my head a bit and saw Leah looking out at the water very calmly. I stared at her for a bit, then turned my head toward the sea myself. Watching the waves was always one of my favorite things to do.

"Did you know Sam and I used to date?" I jumped at her voice, not expecting her to say anything when she sat down... we both enjoyed quiet, after all.

"Um. Yeah, Jacob mentioned that once." I answered after a few seconds. When she didn't say anything right away I looked back toward the waves and added, "But I don't know much about it."

"Can I ask you something?" She said monotone. And I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "What was one of your first thoughts when Jacob told you about the wolf thing, and imprinting?"

"I thought he was a whack job." I laughed. Leah's face was completely serious so I decided I better lay off the jokes. "I don't know." I sighed, rethinking that night - smiling to myself. "As you know I ignored him for a while. It was just too much to take in. I accepted him being a wolf first, then I accepted the soulmate part." I smiled, despite the twisted face Leah made when I mentioned 'soulmate.' "I love him so much, I'm glad this ... this wonderful power brought us together."

"Yeah." Leah answered in a sour voice. "It also breaks true lovers apart."

I waited a while before responding to her. "Is that what happened to you and Sam?" She nodded and I thought about what she said. "You're going to find, or imprint, on your true love one day, Leah."

She laughed bitterly. "My true love is Sam, Kate. He will _always_ be my _true love._" She sighed, and laughed again, though there was no amusement in it. "We were going to get married and have kids. I was suppose to be in Emily's place. Damn imprint." She shook her head, in anger, and began to shake softy. I wasn't worried though, Leah knew how to control herself. "It's not my fault I can't produce the strongest wolves for the next generation."

I whipped my head toward her. What a silly thing to say. "What - What do you mean?" I whispered, and she looked at me with biter eyes.

"That whole soulmate thing is bull. The pack imprint on woman who will make the strongest babies, or wolves. Crazy, huh?" I didn't say anything, I was in shock. Jacob never told me this. "I mean, think about it: if you never came into the picture Jacob would still be head over heels for Bella. His _true love._ Disgusting, yes. She might as well be a bloodsucker already. But no matter what she will always be Jacob's true love. You're just the imprint."

My jaw dropped and Leah smiled at this. "Don't over think it, Kate." She rolled her eyes. "He can't get away from you even if he wanted to." Leah got up then, and I kept my eyes glued on her figure as she disappeared from my sight.

I turned back to the ocean and felt cold-wetness as the breeze hit my face. It wasn't raining. I reached up to my cheek and looked at my hand, it was wet. I was crying.

_If you never came into the picture Jacob would still be head over heels for Bella. His true love._

_**...**_

"Hey babe!" Jacob exclaimed . He walked over to me and I tried my hardest to plaster on the best smile I could as he bent down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

He must have noticed something wrong when I, for one, didn't kiss back, and two, the dreaded look in my eyes. Jacob's face turned into a look of confusion, but before he could question me I walked around him quickly.

"Hey Em." I coughed as I said this, my voice sounded really scratchy and I didn't want anyone else to suspect something was wrong. "Need help with anything?"

"Oh! Well... yes, I'd love that! Wish you had come earlier though. Hmm, think you can chop up everything needed for a salad? Everything is basically done, though you can help with a sauce for the chicken later!"I smiled a bit at her chirpy attitude, she sure did love cooking.

Without responding I went straight to the fridge and took out lettuce, onions, green and red peppers, cucumbers, and carrots. As I made my way to the counter to start chopping my eye met Jacob's; who was leaning against the sofa in the next room staring intensely at me. I averted my gaze quickly when I felt tears well up.

In no time all the food was completed and Emily and I set the table. She called Kim and Leah from the room over and told all the girls to set their plate first. I was completely surprised Leah came ... I mean, she's not the biggest fan of Emily.

I tensed when I felt the heat of Leah's body walk past me and tightly shut my conversation just a few hours ago came rushing back into memory and I honestly just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry.

I don't know how long I had my eyes shut, but when I opened them all the ladies had their plates full of food and were staring at me. "You feeling okay, Kate?" Emily asked in concern and I heard the chatter from the living room stop completely.

I turned my head to look back and noticed all the pack members looking at me in worry, some in confusion. Jacob started walking toward me and I snapped out of my state and turned around abruptly to make my plate. "I'm fine, Emily. Really!" I exclaimed when doubt filled her face, "I'm just... hungry." I nodded, trying to believe my own lie as I placed little food on my plate.

"Don't look too hungry." Jacob stated stonily, tilting his head to my plate, which wasn't at all full. I didn't answer him and just sat down, staring at my food with no interest to eat at all. I sighed in relief, and some other emotion, when the guys realized the food was free and ran over to make a plate. I was glad to have the attention off me.

Leah had a smug look on her face as Jacob sat next to me, and without even thinking I scooted further away from him. I don't know what's coming over me, and making me do these stupid things but I just could not get Leah's voice out of my head. The worst part? I was starting to believe it.

I shook my head at myself as the pack started talking about patrolling, and of course, the Cullens and Bella. They should know by now that any talk about Bella gets me upset! Not to mention I'm already upset as it is.

"Bloodsucker lover." Embry laughed, the rest of the guys chiming in.

"She's made her decision already, need to continue the assault behind her back." Sam said, using his alpha tone of voice. Everyone shut up.

"Wonder how she's going to be when she's one of them." Paul said out loud a few moment later.

"Can we please stop talking about her!" Jacob exclaimed. And I jumped in my seat next to him, looking straight at his shaking figure. My heart shattered. This just confirmed everything Leah told me. I was crushed.

I banged my fork down on my plate. Everyone was looking at me, shocked. I was sure I had a deathly looking glare. I didn't say anything as I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my coat. Leah still had the same expression on her face as before, it just sickened me. Did she tell me what she did just so I could doubt the love Jacob had for me? Wait, what love?

"Kate," Jacob started, but I held my hand up and just looked at him. We stared at each other for a while until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see my old best friend, and I needed to see her now. Right at this moment, I could care less if Jacob still loved her. I needed someone to talk to. Plus, it wasn't her fault he had fell in love with her - she is everything I'm not! I turned my heel and started to the door when Jacob acted fast, "Where are you going?"

"To see your true love!" I spat and ran out the door.


End file.
